The present invention relates generally to jet engines, and, in particular, to thrust reversers thereon.
The use of the exhaust from jet engines to provide additional braking of the aircraft by reversing the direction of the thrust is accomplished by blocking rearward flow of the jet stream and diverting it laterally and forwardly. One type uses blocker doors swing directly behind the jet nozzle and diverging forwardly. Another type uses openings in the sidewalls of the nozzle or a surrounding shroud together with blocker doors which swing toward the engine axis to block rearward flow and extend outward to direct the diverted flow laterally and forwardly. Still another type utilizes cascade sets in the sidewalls of the jet or shroud with various means to block rearward flow and uncover the cascades. All of these have various merits and have been used successfully. Their principal problems have been cost, weight, and complexity with resultant high maintenance expense.
Several U.S. patents typifying the above features are as follows and incorporated by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,620
U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,710
U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,377
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,530
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,323
It is seen in the above that generally the jet engine exhaust nozzles are cylindrical and that the means for diverting and redirecting the exhaust gases do not take into account all of the performance requirements of high performance jet aircraft engines; for example, the exhaust nozzle may be rectangular rather than cylindrical and the engine may require a constant throat area to function properly.
This present invention is directed toward providing a means for redirecting the exhaust gases for high performance jet aircraft engines typically used on military type of aircraft in which the above problems are to be minimized.